


Jupiter and her Men

by Urdnot Wrecks (touchstone2015)



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchstone2015/pseuds/Urdnot%20Wrecks
Summary: Jupiter returns to Stinger’s house after an evening away from her men





	Jupiter and her Men

It’s a hot evening with a full moon and not a breath of wind.  
It’s such a beautiful night, and the moonlight is so strong, that you’ve left the taxi at the start of the farm road and have walked the mile or so back to Stinger’s house.

It’s late and you’re tired, but you really did have to go and meet the tedious third cousins, over from Russia.  
Your pack is probably asleep, so you let yourself quietly into the house. You don’t put the light on, because you don’t want to wake folk; the moon is bright enough in any case.

But Caine is still there ready at the door to greet you; you’ve reckoned without his extraordinary senses.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you,” you start saying. But Caine is already holding you in his arms and kissing you.  
“I could hear the bees respond to your approach, Your Majesty,” he says lightly. “And I could hear the small change jingling in your purse.”

You can’t see Caine’s face clearly, but you know he’ll have the I-love-you-so-much-and-how-did-I-ever-deserve-you look in his eyes.

You _are_ surprised (and very pleased) to see him naked, but it’s a hot night, so perhaps that explains it.

Fortunately for Caine, Kiza’s spending the night with friends, so the three of you have the house to yourselves.  
Kiza teases Caine all the time about being shirtless in the house; she’d have a field day seeing him like this.

Caine walks you into the bedroom.  
Stinger’s lying naked on the bed, sound asleep. The upper sheet is tangled up in his legs and doesn’t even reach his thighs.  
The bed itself is totally dishevelled.  
Obviously the boys were cavorting earlier, which, now you think of it, explains Caine’s nakedness too.  
Well this is a turn-on; and you smile.

Caine catches your look and scent and hugs you close.  
You can feel his hardness against your body. How is it that this pup can apparently be hard around you all the time? All the time he’s not having formally to be your co-Consort and Personal Bodyguard, of course.

You kiss Caine lasciviously, taking your time and enjoying it.  
“I’d really love to... but I also really need to sleep. How about in the morning? We can see if Stinger’s interested too.”

You notice that mentioning Stinger makes the pup harder still.  
Fine; decision made.

You undress and climb into bed between your two men.  
Stinger’s buzzing snore is in your left ear; his body covered with short wiry hair is pressed up against yours.  
(It took a while to get used to sleeping with something like a wire brush beside you, but now you can’t get enough of it.)

It’s remarkable the change that’s come over Stinger since you all got together.  
He’s still a little reserved and formal with you, and he can be a bit brusque with the pup (he was his commander after all, and old habits die hard).

But as Stinger settles into the relationship, he realises he’s amongst equals.  
He now looks you full in the face rather than dropping his gaze respectfully; he’s even started calling you “Jupe” when the fancy takes him.  
And sometimes you catch him looking over at Caine, and his eyes fill with a great tenderness, just as if he’s looking at Kiza.

The pup has curled up against you and is asleep within thirty seconds, snoring very gently.  
He’s digging his nose into your neck to get the most of your scent.

You remember the luxurious bedrooms the Abrasax family had, with sheets finer than satin, huge soft beds, perfect temperature and lighting control, servants at your beck and call.  
(It was rumoured that Balem had concubines genomed specially for his tastes; and he had them harvested immediately after he’d taken the first pleasure of them.)  
And here you are, queen of the Abrasax family, in a rumpled bed in a slightly-too-warm, slightly-too-bright room, sandwiched between two snoring men.  
In a tumbledown wooden house miles from anywhere.

And you smile as you fall asleep. You’d not have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve written for this fandom, and the first time I’ve written a threesome; so I hope this will please you. I enjoyed writing it, anyway. And the characters are too sweet for words.


End file.
